Portia
Portia Vykos has developed a reputation as the woman to go to for sensitive corporate neogitations, mergers, acquisitions, and high level language interpretation for any business needs. A daughter to one of Etti's IV senators, she has business in her blood but has proved to be better off traveling the greater galaxy helping a wide swath of businesses as a member of the Corporate Sector Authority. History Born eldest daughter to Senator Markus Vyoks of Etti IV, Portia grew up surrounded by business, traders, and politics of all sorts. On their small world, they had enough money for the best schools and tutors. In short, she grew up spoiled rich. It let her expand her natural gift for languages and she was speaking five languages by the time she was ten. However, something always bothered her about their comfortable life. She was smarter than your average corporate pawn and gulped down the news about the greater galaxy with fierce fervor. The more her father tried to shield the news from her, especially at the height of the war, the more she'd try to read. Teenage rebellion comes to all, but with the luxuries of money and being accustomed to getting her way, Portia rebelled even further. As her father did his best to prepare her for higher schooling, she delved deeper into the news about the New Republic and the awful things the Empire was doing to worlds en masse. There were many late night fights in the Vykos household where she accused her father of being a coward hiding behind credits and comfortable politics while millions died. He disagreed and found his family more important than nameless faces on hundreds of world. When she was finally of age, the worst fight ever between them occured. Stubborn and passionate, the more her father insisted she'd go to business school, the more she was determined to run away. He called her on her bluff and she was not bluffing. She 'borrowed' (stole?) one of her father's smaller ships and quickly escaped her little home world for greater things. Or, more realistically, far more dangerous and less financially rewarding things. Actually finding out how to enlist with the New Republic was a touch more difficult, but she was a woman of intelligence and resources. It was little surprise that it was decided she'd fit best as an intelligence agent and her upbringing could help the cause more than hurt it. Over the next years, she returned to her roots in CSA and used her natural talents to dive into high level business negotiations. While she does legitmate business on a routine basis, just as often she uses the excuse to travel to many exotic worlds, passing vital information for the New Republic and helping get possibly outed agents safely home. Reputation Portia is know as a shark in business and languages. Several corporations would swear to never go through a merger without her on their side. She understands not just words, but the nuances of language and emphasis in a way few others do. Otherwise, she's known as a somewhat uptight ice queen. RP Hooks * Do you have ANY sort of business you want help doing? Portia promises her services will make that business profitable enough to pay for her assistance and then some! * Making a deal and don't speak the language? Portia probably does! We can even just use an NPC as a business contact and set up the scene as an excuse to get to know each other! * Are you Imperial loyal? I'd love to talk to you. Portia will literally find any excuse in the worlds to be your friend. Of course, she's looking for information, but why don't we develop a plot which will help us both? She can take some information back home and you can report back about a notorious intel agent? Sounds fun to me! * New Republic? She's been in the intel sector for 13 years now. She could have helped you out of a jam, smuggled you off a world, passed you vital information, or maybe just got drunk together! Let's make background ties! Relationships Fedora.jpg Grey dress.jpg Silly.jpg car.jpg White Suit2.jpg